Electrical and system specifications or standards for 2G, 3G, and 4G wireless communication networks are significantly different. The performance and power consumption of different wireless communication networks may be optimized by using a dedicated transmitter for each wireless communication standard. However, using multiple dedicated transmitters increases the area of an integrated circuit (IC) or chip due to the requirement for a different matching network for each transmitter.